


A Kedgeup Holiday Tale

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Kedgeup Holidays [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fontcest, Friendship, Holidays, Kedgeup, M/M, Presents, Secret Santa, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Time for the annual Secret Santa party for all the AUs!  But, Undertale Sans longs for the attention of a fearsome Papyrus.  Will he get it?My secret Santa gift for ask-gendertale-sans on tumblr.This will be continued but in a different series! Stay tuned for that!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa present for @ask-gendertale-sans - hope you all enjoy!

            Comic looked around his and his brother’s freshly decorated house and gave a small, contented sigh.  As usual his brother Papyrus, or Rus as they called him to avoid any confusion with the other Papyrues, had done a fantastic job turning their house from a normal home, to a Winter Wonderland for all the AU’s annual Secret Santa Jubilee.  This year it was being held in the Undertale universe.  Where his sock pile had once been stashed Rus, after forcing Comic to pick up his socks (“AT LEAST FOR THE PARTY SANS!”), there stood a beautifully decorated Christmas tree.  It was fully strung with lights of many colours, streamers, candy canes and various ornaments that they had found during their travels.  At the very top of the tree stood a gorgeous glass star that Comic had found one day at the dump.  That wasn’t the only decoration though.  All along the room were strings of colourless lights, various figurines of Santa Claus, fake snow, thick and soft blankets and pillows, and other various holiday decorations.  The room, in a word, looked beautiful.  But what else could he expect out of cool younger brother?

            Speaking of his brother, Rus was in the kitchen, busy making a big batch of his famous Christmas spaghetti.  It was almost like his normal pasta dish, but with more “holiday inspired” ingredients.  Instead of oregano he used real pine needles, and extra mozzarella cheese for the ‘snow’ effect.  It was… an interesting dish to say the least.  Hearing Rus’ loud and off-tune humming and the familiar sounds of supper cooking, Comic allowed his sockets to slowly shut, and let the calming darkness take him.

* * * * *

            Comic would know that ratty, red scarf anywhere.  He smiled widely as he watched it stalk through the darkened forest, the fabric calling out to him like a bright beacon.  Comic began to follow it, his ratty slippers crunching through the crisp, freshly fallen snow.  The scarf, as if by magic, stayed a steady distance ahead of him, even when Comic sped up to attempt to catch up to it, it somehow stayed the same distance ahead of him.  He frowned slightly.  He began to find it odd that the only thing that he could pick out was the scarf.  Shouldn’t he see bits and pieces or even the shadow of a battle body?  A gleaming skull or other bones?  He hurried on, hopeful that this wouldn’t be the time of all times to run into the kid.  Finally, finally they reached a clearing.  Comic panted, slightly out of breath from the exertion of pushing himself to catch up to Papyrus.  But here he was.  Red scarf waving heroically in the breeze, and a gleaming white skull in the moonlight.  “ **Papyrus?** ” he asked as he approached, “ **hey Pap, what’s the rush?  it’s almost as if you are in a hurry to get to the _root_ of the problem.** ” He snickered, enjoying his pun and already foreseeing the reaction that it would pull from his beloved brother.

            “ **…SANS…** ” a gruff but familiar voice responded.  Comic felt his bones freeze and shiver.  There was only one monster that he knew with that tone of voice.  The skull slowly turned around to face him.  Gleaming red eye lights stared back at him, a cracked socket and countless scars, each of them telling a separate story, yet contributing to one monster’s story.  Comic felt his soul thud heavily in his ribs.  This was the only one monster that he dared say or believe was as cool as his own brother.  That was the dreaded and fearsome Fell Papyrus, or Fell everyone called him for short.  The dreaded and fearsome second in command of the deadly Underfell Royal Guards.  “ **SANS, WHY WOULD YOU FOLLOW ME HERE?**

            Comic stuttered a bit and looked away.  No one else could do this to him.  Not even the royal goats, Toriel and Asgore, brought on these reactions to him.  “ **i, ugh… there is no reason, really.  i just wanted to follow you.  that’s all…** ”

            A clawed and red gloved hand suddenly reached out and caressed his cheekbone.  Comic looked up with a jerk, suddenly finding Fell much closer to him and staring directly into his eyes.  Surprised white eye lights met intense red and the world froze for a single moment.  For a moment, they simply stared deep into the other’s eyes.  “ **WHY?** ” Fell asked.

            Comic stuttered and shook, his jaw making no comprehensible noises.  Fell only chuckled before he crept even closer, bringing their teeth closer together still and…

* * * * *

            “SANS!  WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!”  Comic woke with a panicked jolt, his magical right eye sparking into a blue flames.  He looked around, not seeing even a single splinter of the dark forest, instead seeing his familiar couch and his own beloved brother, staring down at him in slight annoyance.  Comic supposed that he must have been trying to wake him up for some time. 

            “ **heh.  what’s up, bro?** ” he asked, a bit sheepishly.

            “YOU KNOW WHAT’S UP BROTHER!” Rus said, keeping to his slightly agitated tone.  “OUR GUESTS ARE DUE TO ARRIVE ANY MOMENT AND HERE YOU ARE, SLEEPING ON THE COUCH.”

            “ **welp.  sorry bro.  i’m just a little _bone_ tired now.** ” he said, shooting a small wink.

            “SANS…” warned Rus.

            “ **and it’s just so easy for me!  i can do it _with my eyes closed_.** ” he said, smiling bigger at his brother.

            “SANS!” snapped Rus, the edge of his own grin twitching.

            “ **aw come on bro… i’m only… *hmfph!*** ” he said, surprised when a large hand covered his jaw and squeezed it shut.

            “SANS, I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ONE MORE PUN ABOUT SLEEP OR BONES I WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE THAT IT’LL BE THE LAST THING YOU SAY.  THIS JOKES AREN’T EVEN **HUMEROUS**!” he exclaimed, before falling silent, realizing his grave mistake.

            Comic first snickered at Rus’ unconscious humour before realizing that his eye lights were dark.  “ **erm… bro?** ” he asked worriedly, “ **bro are you okay?** ”

            Rus was quiet for a moment but suddenly shrieked, causing Comic to jump and fall of the couch in alarm.  “NYEH!!!!  WHY BROTHER, WHY?  WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

            Comic just laughed before getting up and brushing off his ever present hoodie.  “ **what can i say Paps?  you’re just even cooler than you appear.** ”

            Before Rus could respond to that their front doorbell rang.  “OUR GUESTS!  THEY ARE HERE ALREADY?” he exclaimed, giving himself a quick look over and ensuring that his ever present battle body was straight and clean.  Finding his own appearance up to his standards he crossed the living room to the door, flinging it open.  “AH!  GENDERTALE SANS!  IM GLAD TO SEE YOU!” he exclaimed, swinging his long arms open for a hug.

            The petite skeleton gave a shy little giggle before stepping into the hug, giggling even more when Rus let out a tremendous sneeze.  A rebellious strand of hair had tickled his nasal openings, causing the great skeleton to release the cute noise.  “ _Sorry that I can’t stay long guys,_ ” she said with a slight frown, “ _Work called me again even though I had specifically told them I was unavailable.  I just wanted to make sure that Horror Sans got my present for the secret Santa gig.  Can I count on you to give it to him?_ ” she asked, her eyelashes fluttering slightly nervously.

            “WHY OF COURSE!  YOU CAN COUNT ON I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FOR ANY TASK.  BIG OR SMALL!”

            Comic peered at the female skeleton.  “ **he’s not going to be able to use these to try and kill everybody again, is he?** ” he asked.

            Gendertale shook her head.  “ _Nope, I made sure that you guys are safe this year.  Have fun guys!_ ” this time pulling Comic into a hug.  Leaning towards his earhole she whispered “ _Remember what I told you Sansy.  Pull him into the mistletoe and just smooch him already!_ ”  Comic gulped.  He knew that it had been a bad idea to admit his slight crush to Gender, no matter how drunk that he had been at the time.  But she had already let go of him, her own right eye, lighting up with blue magic, and was gone, the only sign of her ever having being there was a box wrapped for Horror Sans.

            “SANS.  WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY MISTLETOE??  Rus questioned, looking at his older brother.

            Comic shuffled and rubbed at his skull.  “ **well you see Paps, humans commonly use this plant as decoration around the holidays…** ” he paused, unsure how to go on.  He didn’t want to corrupt his baby brother after all.  Rus would always be that adorable little baby for him.

            Rus gasped.  “OH NO!  HOW COULD I HAVE OVERLOOKED SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT?”  As if waiting for this cue, the doorbell rang again, signalling that even more guests had arrived.  “OH NO!  OTHERS HAVE ARRIVED AND WE ARE NO WHERE CLOSE TO BEING DONE!  WE NEED TO FIND THIS SO-CALLED MISTLETOE AND HANG IT IMMEDIATELY!”  He began to pace around the house, panicking slightly.

            Comic grabbed one of Rus’ mitts.  “ **no need Paps.  the living room looks amazing without it.  any more decorations and it’ll just be overkill.** ”  Comic said, carefully avoiding saying the pun he had in mind in case it ended up winding Rus up even more than he already was.

            Rus looked around the room and gave a thoughtful noise.  “HMM… IT SEEMS BROTHER THAT YOU ARE CORRECT FOR ONCE.  THE ROOM IS WONDERFUL ENOUGH, WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS WONDERFUL FRIENDS.”

            Comic gave a short sigh in relief, just as the doorbell rang again.  “ **speaking of friends Paps…** ”

            “OH NO!  THE DOOR!”

* * * * *

            The night was going surprisingly well.  Horror Sans had enjoyed his gift from Gender and hadn’t been overly violent with it (a nutcracker could pinch fingers and even draw marrow to his delight) and everyone else was getting along beautifully.  He finally walked off from Paps, merging with the rest of the party.  Paps had been talking to Blueberry about joining the Royal Guards and about the new moves that they had been learning from their respective captains and Comic could figure out when he wasn’t needed.

            Comic sipped on his bottle of ketchup as he let his eyes freely roam the party.  He knew where Rus was, so that left him to find only two other skeletons.  His eyes finally found a familiar orange hoodie and he made his way towards it.  “ **hoi, Stretch!** ” he called out, waving at the other version of Papyrus.

            The orange sweatshirt wearing skeleton turned towards him.  Comic was relieved to see that some of the bone bags under his eyes had diminished.  He guessed that discovering the other versions of themselves and finding ways for their siblings to remember the resets had helped some.  It provided some relief from the constant pain and pressure that they felt.  “yo, Comic, wassup?” the Papyrus lazily drawled while sucking on a bottle of honey.

            Comic smirked.  Stretch was the least Papyrus of all the other Papyruses.  It was sometimes a refreshing change.  “ **i drew your name for the secret Santa.  i think you’ll be the last to open your gift so, dare i say that it’ll be a _wrap up_?** ” he asked with a snicker.

            Stretch’s jaw twitched at his pun.  “dude.  That joke had me in **_ribbons_**.” he snickered back.

            Comic and Stretch took a bit to laugh at their terrible jokes while the nearby Outertale Papyrus moved away from them with a loud groan.  Stretch finally opened up the small package that Comic had given him, the paper ripping with a satisfying zipping noise.

            Stretch stared at the unusual item.  “um… not to be rude, but what exactly is this?” he questioned holding the giant match in his equally as large hand.

            Comic snickered.  “ **it’s a lighter,** ” he explained, showing him the hidden switch.  “t **hought it would make your habit a little more _enlightening_.** ”  Comic said with another chuckle.

            The Swap Papyrus, toyed with it some more before carefully slipping it into his sweater pocket.  “heh.  you could say that it’ll add some **_spark_**.”  They laughed a little more at their terrible jokes before a loud cough derailed their conversation.  Turning, Comic only saw jagged red and black armour before his mind shut off.  It was Fell.

            “ **SORRY TO INTERRUPT THE COMEDY FEST,** ” he said with a slight growl, “ **BUT RED IS LOOKING FOR YOU, STRETCH.  HE’LL BE BY THE PUNCH BOWL…** ”

            Stretch gave a sigh as he walked off.  “i sure hope that wasn’t your version of a pun there, Fell…”

            Fell growled at his retreating back.  Comic wasn’t exactly sure why, but they hadn’t ever really gotten along.  Fell turned his attention back to the blue skeleton.  Comic once again swallowed under the intense stare of those blood-red eyes.  His dream had captured them perfectly.  “ **HERE.** ” Fell said, thrusting a package at Comic, “ **THIS IS FOR YOU.** ”

            Ah.  So Edge must have drawn his name for the secret Santa.  “ **ugh.  thanks Fell,** ” he said, tearing the paper open.  Fell only gave a slight nod as he continued to scan the party.  Comic felt his eyes light up at the bottle of ketchup.  It was a gourmet and organic ketchup.  A rare make in any of the Under universes.  “ **wow Fell,** ” he said, “ **i… i really don’t know what to say.  thank you…** ”

            To Comic’s surprise a small, pink blush bloomed on Fell’s cheekbones.  “ **I’M GLAD YOU LIKE IT.  OF COURSE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CAN ONLY AFFORD TO GIVE THE FINEST OF PRESENTS.** ”  Fell concluded with a slight sweeping motion.

            Comic smirked at the sight.  When Fell spoke like this, he almost reminded him of Paps.  “ **well, either way Edge-lord, i’m very glad you drew my name for the secret Santa.  i’ll have to try and rig it next year so you get me again.** ”

            Fell for some reason looked a little antsy.  He shuffled his weight from foot to foot and looked around the room before looking back down at the little skeleton.  “ **WELL YOU SEE…** ” he started, giving a nervous ‘Nyeh’, “ **I DIDN’T EXACTLY PULL YOUR NAME FOR THE DRAW.** ”  Comic looked up at the taller, edgier skeleton, the rest of the party fading away from his ear holes.  It seemed like his entire body was tuned into this moment.  “ **YOU SEE COMIC,** ” he said rubbing at his neck vertebrae nervously, “ **I GAVE THAT TO YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO…** ”


End file.
